


Burnt

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: He's Done Guys, Just Imagine Sex But On Fire, M/M, Poor Thunders, Roddy DON'T GIVE A FUCK, So done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Ratchet is done.





	Burnt

Ratchet sat at the end of the med-berth, legs crossed and a scowl set in place, he kept looking between the report and the mech sitting on his berth. He personally loved checkups, seeing friends and family healthy, but he always craved the evaluations that made his processor think ‘how did this happen?’   
Normally the medbay was warm, relaxed (unless there was an emergency), but the second he saw the massive frame lumber in. He turned the heating down, cleared his intake, took the datapad, held his helm up in an unreadable expression and put on the old Hatchet act.  
The mech in question? Thunderclash. Generally, Velocity would’ve handled this, but when her optics spotted the blue mech she handed Ratchet the datapad and said she was going to be late next shift. Thunderclash sat on the berth, legs constantly folding, unfolding, his digits weaved together and his thumbs constantly tapping against one another. He optics were glued the floor, chewing on his lip plates.   
From helm to ped the mech was covered in soot, and not a simple layer to wash off, it was caked on, baked into his paint. Some of his platings were warped due to the heat, scratch marks littered his frame, and to top it all off, the mech smelled like someone stuffed their interface equipment into a thruster.   
“What happened?” His voice was cold as if every word he spoke mist would float out from his intake, imagining that a thick layer of ice was building around his spark chamber.  
Thunderclash shrunk unable to look up. “I uh.” He cleared his intake, only fidgeting on the berth.   
“What. Happened.”  
“I was checking some old supplies and dropped a container that was Brainstorms and it blew up on me.” Thunderclash spat out, shaking in his plating.  
“Mhm, have you informed Brainstorm?” He narrowed his optics, spotting several signs that Thunderclash wasn’t telling the truth.  
“I haven’t I came here as soon as I could.” He smiled but dropped it still looking at the floor.  
“Mhm,” He nodded typing on the report. **The patient is full of shit.** However there was nothing he could do, Thunderclash was fine, just burn and needed a good wash (a really good one, how does one get that much soot on his pelvic panels?) “You’re fine, just a good...soak.”  
“Thank you.” Thunderclash finally vented, looking up from the floor, his face was a mix between fear and complete happiness? He has a goofy smile, his optics were darker and dreadfully unfocused as if he was looking at something no one could see. Finally, his intake plating was always burnt, really burnt, he almost had a beard with sideburns, but the soot went to the sides of his helm and even on top of it. Strange, explosions don’t leave that kind of marks. Thunderclash stood up waving at Ratchet and walking out. Ratchet watched him leave, noticing more of the sooth marks, some were weird V’s or L’s, but the strangest of all was a very VERY distinctive servo print on his aft. Thunderclash left not even noticing that he was being watched like BBC documentary.   
“That’s...normal right?” First Aid asked leaning into the room.  
Ratchet shook his helm. “What the frag happened to him?”  
And almost on cue, a completely soot covered mech came in, stomping as if he just ended the 4 million year war. Helm up, a prideful grin plastered on his face, chest out, servos on his hips.  
“No.” Ratchet and First Aid said in unison as Rodimus smiled at them. Thunderclash and Rodimus just had an overly passionate interface, so intense that Rodimus’ outlier ability kicked in and...set them on fire. And it seemed that being on fire didn’t stop them. Gross.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of screaming at first but those marks on Thunderclash's face explains how Rodimus shut him up.


End file.
